1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to holding fixtures and more specifically it relates to a tensioning device for a fishing line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous holding fixtures have been provided in prior art that are adapted to rotatably support various items such as spools of thread, spools of fishing lines and paper rolls. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.